


Randall Masturbates in Your Bed On Halloween

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: PURPLE (Game), Purple - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Yandere stalker being a creep to the reader on the night of Halloween ?"





	Randall Masturbates in Your Bed On Halloween

You don’t know much about your upstairs neighbor, Randall. The two of you have only spoken once or twice before, and he never caught you as the type to really enjoy Halloween, or really…anything spooky like this.

That’s part of why you’re so caught of guard when you catch site of him at your party. It doesn’t even occur to you that you  _hadn’t invited him._

“Randall! Hey! It’s great to see you!”

“A-Ah…Hey ____,” He’s not dressed up. One of the few people here tonight not in costume, and you can barely hear him over the sound of the music. You wrap a friendly arm around him, pass of your drink to him, and pull him further into your party. 

“I have to go check on something in the kitchen, but enjoy yourself okay?”

-

It’s sunrise by the time you’ve managed to get the last of the guests out. Your apartment is a mess, and you’ve decided to wait until the morning to deal with any of that. Garbage can wait. You need to take off your costume, and sleep.

There’s a person shaped lump in your bed. You don’t notice it at first, deadest on getting to the bathroom connected to your bedroom, and changing out of these shitty clothes.

Nor do you notice someone peeking at you through the crack in the bathroom door as you strip. No, you only notice as you open the door, sending the peeper flying tot he ground. 

“Randall?”

“_____! I can…I can explain!"

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
